


Snow Princess And The Faunas Stud

by Flamingwulf2k



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating on Jaqcues tho, Creampie, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mind Break, Sex, Spanking, faunas’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingwulf2k/pseuds/Flamingwulf2k
Summary: Weiss has been acting haughty towards faunas, her mother wants to change that, and what better way than to indulge her daughter with the pleasure of being with one. Whether she wants to or not.Commissioner by Anonymous
Relationships: Willow Schnee/OC
Kudos: 20





	Snow Princess And The Faunas Stud

Willow Schnee was a dignified woman with her own needs. She looked at her servant who she simply referred to as stud. Mostly due to him being one of the only men she has met to make her cum in bed. Yes, she cheated on her husband with her faunas butler, but she didn’t care. She was happy to have a real man see to her every need. But a problem remained, her daughter Weiss seemed to begin getting the same ideals as Jacques. Seeing faunas as less than humans. Willow wanted to change that, fast. After making some arrangements Jacques was off with Whitley to a meeting, she invited Weiss to her room alone. “Yes, mother you called me?” The young Schnee asked as she tried to ignore Willow’s personal faunas servant who stood by obediently.

“Why yes dear, now I’ve been hearing some things about you. About you and faunas.” She said seeing Weiss’s eyes look disgusted for a second. “And I take it you don’t really like them much do you?” She said as Weiss stayed quiet, answering for her. “Well then this will help then.” Willow said as she snapped her fingers. “Stud. Undress my daughter please.” Willow said standing up as the tall servant nodded.

“Wait. Mother what are yo-Hey! Let go!” Weiss said feeling the faunas’s strong hands pulling her clothes off and holding her still as Willow undressed in front of them. In nothing but her panties and bra that was slowly pulled off by her mother who cooed as she saw Weiss’s untouched pussy. “Mother! Tell him to stop immediately!” She cried out as his strong hands glided over her soft skin, she gasped as he gripped her mother’s bra before pulling it off. Her small petite breasts swayed cutely in front of Willow’s much larger and full ones as the older Schnee smirked. 

“Do what you’d like for now Stud, I’ll enjoy the show~” Willow said as she began to sit down and rubbed her crotch and panties. Getting wet as she saw the massive cock that moved between Weiss’s soft thigh. She squirmed and yelped as she felt the studs mouth nibble and suck on her neck, leaving red hickies and love bites on her once flawless skin making her shiver as she squeezed his cock with her legs at times. Letting out a soft moan Willow enjoyed the display especially when Weiss was leaned over her. “That’s it, be rough with her~” Willow said as Weiss cried out, the faunas servant had spanked her and began to continue smacking her ass with his cock was starting to grind against the younger Schnee’s cunt. 

“AH~! S-Stop! I-AH~ Order you to stop!” Weiss said between yelling in pleasure and pain as her soft perky asscheeks were now red and her slit began to involuntarily get wet on the faunas’s hot, hard cock. Weiss gasped as she was held down on all fours and the stud grabbed ahold of her ponytail, pulling back she cried out as her body moved back as well. She only stopped and gritted her teeth when she felt something thick and hard pressing against her flower. “N-No You can’t not Now!” She said, frightened of the implications of losing her virginity to some faunas servant. “Mother tell him to stop! I don’t want to lose my first time to some ruffian!” She said as Willow moaned and rubbed her soaking wet pussy. 

“Why Weiss. Why would I do that?” She said bringing her soaking wet fingers up to her mouth and smiled. “Instead I should ask him to be a bit rougher on you.” Her words hit Weiss as she felt the cock prod her slit more, she squirmed and cried out before he pushed the very bulbous head into her. 

“GAAAH~!” She screamed out as she felt her virginity getting taken, though her hymen was broken due to ballet the feeling of getting stretched out by the Stud’s massive cock made her cry out between the pleasure of her most inner areas getting touched as well as the pain of getting her walls spread apart so much. She panted and gritted her teeth as his thick tip pushed deeper in, her yelp loudly as she felt the stud of a faunas began to move her back and forth as he spanked her ass again. “AH~! Nnngh Ahhh Mother it hurts!” Weiss whined out as he continued to thrust his girthy member deeper into her heat. Willow watched as the man moved her daughter closer as his cock created a sizable bulge on her abdomen making her even more turned on. Willow went over to the two and smirked as heard Weiss’s whines and yelps lower. 

“Go on stud~ Show no mercy to her, she really needs it~ “ The older schnee said as he nodded, following her demands and started to move his hips faster against Weiss’s. Her yells got louder with each thrust and soon Willow moved her hands across Weiss’s body, admiring her daughter as she was fucked by the faunas. Slowly the stud’s hands rubbed and gripped her bubbly cheeks before moving his thumb and pushing it into her small asshole. 

“Nyyaaaagh~!” Weiss’s head reared back before her ponytail was grabbed by the stud’s other hand. Her hair was pulled, and her moaning yells made her pant hotly before Willow rubbed her nipples and clit, making her daughter moan out loudly as her body shook from the many sensitive parts of her body getting teased and used as her pussy was pounded. Her ass being stimulated as well by his thumb her toes curled and soon enough, she came on his cum unwillingly as Willow nipped at her pink hard nipples. “Ahhhh~ N-No its not... not what you thi-Ahh~!” Moaning out as the stud pulled at her hair once more Willow smiled and cupped her daughters panting cheeks. 

“You know you love It Weiss. Which is why Stud here will fill you up. Who knows you might give me some grandkids~” Weiss’s eyes dilated and was going to say something but she moaned out loudly as her hips bucked back against the Stud’s. Willow saw this and quickly went over and rubbed Weiss’s abdomen where she felt the bulge from her Stud’s cock inside of her. Willow noticed how hard he was pounding her and smirked as she kept teasing her daughter’s nipples and then looked at her faunas servant. “You can cum inside her if you wish~” She said, and she herself yelped when she saw him groan and buck his hips harder into Weiss’s hips, making her daughter squeal and moan before he let out an even deeper groan. She rubbed Weiss’s abdomen and smirked feeling it throb as the massive cock inside her began to let loose, shooting large loads of rich creamy cum into her daughters’ womb.

Weiss herself shook at each pump she felt from the Stud’s cock. Her hips bucking back into his hips a few more times before he let go of her hair and pulled his thumb out of her ass. She slumped down gasping and sputtering with her rear end pointed in the air. She then felt something getting pushed into her mouth and saw her mother push a small white pill into her mouth and made her swallow it. “ahh.. ha… m-mother?” She said a bit weakly from the rough fucking. Her legs were twitching and shaking, while her ass was still red and sore from the spanking she received as well. 

“Oh, its just a small pill for birth control. Though.” She looked at the state of her daughters gaping pussy with cum oozing down her slender thighs. “Doubt it’ll work given how much he came, so maybe you might have something to look forward to~” She said as she felt a strong hand grab her asscheek and squeezed, making the elder schnee moan out before looking at him seductively. Watching her daughter getting fucked made the milf want to have some of her own action. She felt the thick head of her Stud’s cock prod at her own pussy while looking at Weiss. Willow then kissed him as he entered and soon enough Weiss could hear wet smacks and the sounds of her mother’s moaning. “Aaahh~ YES~ Fuck my pussy! I need your big faunas cock in me~!” Willow’s moans were loud and clearly heard by the Stud and Weiss. One grunting with each thrust into the older women’s tight pussy. While the other heard her mother getting fucked next to her. “So much better than that worthless man~” She spoke about her own husband while moaning out contently as his thrusts moved much faster. Weiss then moved a shaking hand down to scooped up cum that dripped from her full pussy. Even as she heard her mother’s loud wail of pleasure, she brought her cum covered fingers up to her mouth, she hesitantly licked it and didn’t recoil. 

‘… It’s Not too Bad.’


End file.
